Holding On
by Cloudious
Summary: CloudxAerith. Holding on to what is most precious in life is what we live for...The story of Cloud and Aerith's fight for each other,though trials and tribulations...and maybe more...
1. Chapter 1

Holding onto what is most precious in your life is the reason we live…

-----------------

That week wasn't like any other week we would ever experience. It was the annual River Night Town Fair that happened in Town every year. We would celebrate the Town's founding on the large street called 'River Night' it was the towns most awaited fair. It would always end with the fireworks in the air and such would be a happy end to the most festival nights of the year.

That week started on a Sunday, like another week would, I had just come back from an escort mission given to me by my employer. Lately unknown attacks would happen around Ansem's council. And lately the rare attacks have gotten more frequent and more aggressive in the past month. Along with me, there are two other people that do the jobs that the police department in the town couldn't handle. Squall and Yuffie, the legendary duo, as they were called. I always laughed at that comment because I knew who they really were. Squall was one who wouldn't get mad all the time, but when he does it wasn't very pretty. And Yuffie, lets say that she still owes me 100 munny, she stole it off me when we did a past mission. She's always taking stuff from me and Squall, but still they are good fighters. Yuffie with her long range attacks because of her ninja heritage and Squall with that weird sword of his called a 'gun blade'. But I shouldn't be talking weird just take a look at my sword, a huge sword about almost a foot in width and almost five feet in length.

The town we live in called simply 'Town' wasn't a huge and bustling place nor was it a poor place. Just a little bit of everything really it was a nice town, located just about 5 miles from the gates of Ansem's Castle, which stood upon the highest hill in all the country. It was surrounded by the most beautiful Sakura Trees you ever saw, which in this season had blossomed covering the town in a snow of pink petals. Soon, I would realize, that the loveliest flower in the castle had not been in the garden…

"What a tiring day" I said to no one particular, same old same old happens around here.

I started taking off my boots and the 3 metal plates that went from my hips to about mid thigh. They were so dirty from all the countless times this guard save me. Most of the animals here attack around the waist so it was a good thing I thought this up and in my stance it acts like a guard. I took off my gloves as I looked at my rough and callous hands that held this sword above my head countless times for a blow. I started to unbuckle the belts I had all over my body, starting off with the legs.

The pants I wore were never my size to begin with as they were not mines. They kept bagging and I ended up tripping on them when I battled, thankfully not in serious battles. The outfit belonged to my long dead father. He was a mercenary just like me. Though he always was on mission leaving me and my mother behind we knew what he had to do for us to survive. Though my mother was just wishing it was something else. But in the end we were a happy family. But about six or seven years ago, the news hit me…

My father had died on a very simple escort mission to the castle. No one ever saw his face or what had happened, but before my father died he said that it had 'a wing of the devil'. After the incident, my mother and I were devastated and we tried our best to carry on. My mother was very strong and worked hard as she could to support her and me. After I had gotten out of school I went out and found a job and helped her so she could relax the rest of her life. Three years ago she died, they said due to natural causes, but I knew she died from a broken heart only my father could fix. At her funeral, I tried not to shed a tear because she knew…no…they knew that I was too strong and they would always be watching over me and I know they would. As I undid more buckles, I began musing on the old memories I had with my parents. After about four or five more buckles, I wasn't counting, I started to take off my shoulder guard and I took it off I swallowed a short pain that escaped from my mind.

A huge scar running around my shoulder appeared. I had gotten it in the forest about 3 miles from the road to the castle. A unknown man, about 23 with gray long hair, had appeared to me during a small mission. I gazed at him and he only started back…I would never forget those eyes…cold and emotionless…a perfect killing machine. He carried a katana but from the front it looked very short, but my eyes had played tricks on me when he drew it out. I had realized because of my view more then ¾ of the katana had be hidden from the front of the hilt. It had to be twice as long as mine. That day…suddenly it happened…with a deep, taunting laugh… he had charged at me.

Only with my years as a mercenary I could barely keep up as I put my sword up and fought back. It had only been 5 minutes, but it seemed forever as we fought for our lives. He was smiling and laughing all they way through, it seemed he was playing around with me. All of a sudden, a small spark had lit again between our swords as we dueled. Not knowing that the spark had landed in a patch of dead grass. Suddenly the whole area had been lit in flames in an instant. The flames had caught on the trees and the leaves turned orange due to the changes in seasons. Suddenly, it became a dance of fire as the swords clashed and started more sparks. But I grew tired and tired as the seconds flew as we danced with the swords. We took a huge swipe at each other only to be stopped by each other's blade and we jumped back. I, unfortunately for me, had run out of energy and I collapsed upon one knee and tried to stand with the sword's help. But him, he was standing perfectly…laughing with that taunt. I stood up and looked at him…I had to finish it now or die…Then it happened in an instant…He had disappeared only to reappear behind me with his sword up high. I thought it was the end for me as he brought it upon my shoulder and sliced it just above my heart…what had stopped him…it was voices. From that point on it became fuzzy to me as I remember him smiling and removing the sword off my shoulder. He laughed and told something to me before I passed out under the pain and loss of blood…

"I'll come back to finish you off…weakling"

Those words, ringing in my ears forever. It was a blow to my pride that day. He took the best I had and spit at it. That day I swore to myself that I'd would never lost to him again. I woke up in a small house. They said a lady had come over to see me and magically healed me. They described it to me as a small aura of healing. I had fully recovered within the next week and I could fight again in another two weeks. I wore this armor over my shoulder for the next time he would do that…He'd never make it…

After such a serious moment with myself I had come over to my couch and plopped on top of it tired as hell. I took off my shirt and laid it on the table neatly and sprawled all over the couch again face down. My aches all sore from today. As I was about to get some shut eye I heard a small knocking on my door and I cursed inwardly as I unlocked and opened the door. It was Squall and Yuffie. I growled in my thoughts…

"Hey you guys how are you doing?" I said trying to be as polite as possible

"Yo, Cloud" Yuffie replied ushering her way in without an invitation.

"Hey could we come in?" Squall asked me knowing the answer, but would rather be more polite

"Yeah, sure why not"

It had been a while since I've seen them the escort took 2 days and before that they had a mission 2 days ago. It has almost been a week since we all been like this together. I turned around to see a shirt tossed at me. It was the shirt I had on the table, we all knew each other for about 2 years so they are used to seeing me like this after a mission, but Yuffie always has a reason.

"Cloud, stop showing your masculinity. I get enough from Squall every time we have a mission together"

I laughed at her comment and put my shirt back on and closed the door and sat on the love seat as Yuffie took on the recliner and squall sat on the other recliner. Not much of furniture in my house seeing I live alone. This house was once my parents and I was given the deed under my mother's will.

"So what's happening?" I asked very bluntly

"What?! Why can't we hang out with our favorite buddy in the whole wide world"

"Your asking me to do another mission and I say no"

"Damnit, Cloud-chan, we can't do it"

Ohhh, damnit, she used that name again.

"Cloud, what Yu-chan is saying here is that the employer asked for you personally. It's a mission that wouldn't be described to us personally. It somehow involves someone in the castle"

As Yuffie pouted at that nickname she hated for us to use, she let go of it as she heard the word 'castle'

"Squall, I never heard of the castle asking for a mission, especially from us"

"Yuffie has a point, I mean Squall we are small mercenaries why would they want us. Let alone me?"

"I don't know, Cloud. Apparently though we are being spread through the country even though there are only three of us"

"Yay! We are finally getting recognize Wooooo!"

"Apparently, Squall, if the mission requires me to go to the castle I presume it is of important business"

"Yes, you may be right, they also said they would pay very well too. Here…they paid us 5,000 munny just for accepting it"

"Yeah! We have our share already, that's yours"

"Yuffie, I better not be missing any munny. But 5,000 munny?!" I replied taking the bag into my hands and slowly counting the coins

"Yeah, and they said it's upfront so I'm presuming that more will be on its way"

"Allright, well I guess I'll pack up and head to the castle now"

"Yeah, you should. You might make it before it gets too dark, Cloud" Yuffie said getting all serious

"She's right we'll go now so you can leave right away"

"Yeah, sure. See you guys around"

"Yea. See you, Cloud"

"Bye bye, Cloud-_chan _"

She has to stop doing that. I laughed though seeing how childish she was though she had done more of the harsh missions then us. I had gotten up and packed a few sandwiches and ate one before I walked to the stack of clothing I had and put on the metal plates and buckles I had, along with the should guard. I picked up my sword and fastened it to my back and then picked up the small bag with my dinner and some water and went off locking my house.

---------------

AN: Hope you like my come-back story and read and review it'll be about 15 chapters at the rate I'm going.


	2. Chapter 2

As I left the village gates I felt the breeze surround me with a overwhelming touch. The soft blossoms of the Sakuras caressing my face. The castle was about an hour walk north from Town's gate to their gate. I took a small walk but picked up the pace as my body slowly got used to the weight of the sword on my back again. As I walked I took a small sandwich out of the bag and ate it as I enjoyed the site of mother nature all around me. About 45 minutes into the walk I stopped to finish my food and take a small sip of water…Also because of the fact is that the ground I stand on is where my father died. Right here on this spot marks Kazama Strife, a small legendary mercenary, who fought to the death against they say the 'devil' himself. I walked a few feet from the main road to the castle and looked a tree carved with my father's name and the date of his birth and death. I touched them slowly running my fingers through the carved letters and numbers in the tree. They said this is where they found him on the ground, barely alive. I slowly walked away from my father's grave and bowed in respects as I walked upon the dirt path to the castle again. About twenty minutes later I had reached the gates and I had opened it. Looks like two guards on the side were expecting me here and let me in. I walked in and walked in a storm of the Sakura blossoms in the air. It was like a hypnotic state I was in when I walked. Suddenly, I heard a soft song being sung into the air. A soft hypnotic melody that enticed my heart. I strayed from the path a few feet and saw a vision of beauty before my eyes. A young girl, no more then my age, caressing the roses in the large garden. She was singing such a beautiful song…the words seemed like something so natural…

Clouds swaying in the swift, gentle air

Swaying softly the strands of my silky hair

Caressing the earth in its full bloom

The earth is calling me softly…like the wolf to the moon…

Then…before my eyes she stood up and found me out staring at her. I met those beautiful eyes of hers, I couldn't tell the color as I was far away but they were so deep in their color. Her beautiful body covered in a long pink dress with a small red jacket that covered her upper torso. Her beautiful locks of dark auburn hair swaying gently in the wind. A small smile upon her lips as she saw me…and as suddenly as she appeared the blossoms whirled around me and she vanished within it. My soul wanting to see her again. I shook the thoughts out of my head and proceeded to the castle. I had soon reached the huge doors of the castle. They towered over me, like about 10 feet taller then me. I thought about how frivolous it was to have such big doors. I had put my hand to the doors and to my surprise such little force was used to open these doors. I walked in and 5 guards approached me and questioned me…

"Name?"

"Cloud Strife of Town"

"Business?"

"I was told a mission was reported to me and I would have come here to know what that mission is"

"Sir, he is the one they talk about in Town" another soldier said

"Oh, yes, one of my guards will take you to the library for your breifing"

"Sir, may I have the permission to?" someone asked

"Oh, sir, yes you may""

"Cloud-san, please follow me" he said and I gladly followed

After a few minutes of silence the guard spoke up. I notice his muscles relax and I decided to relax too. It seemed like this person was up to something…

"So Cloud-san.."

"Please, call me Cloud"

"Yes…Cloud. So are you really the son of the great Kazama?"

"Yes, I am proud to say I am. May I ask who are you?"

"My name is Hiromi. I met your father many years ago"

So this is whom my father spoke about many years ago. Hiromi was a middle aged man. He wasn't dressed in the usual guard outfit. He had a long red robe and was outfitted with a golden sheath that I presumed held his sword. He wore a white shirt and some long baggy pants and had boots on. He looked like royalty, but seemed to hold an office in actual combat as well. He intrigued my mind…

"My father spoke of you many times. May I ask how you guys met?"

"I was on a mission with your father, we had an escort mission from town to here. She was a beautiful young lady that I instantly fell in love with. Your father had helped us get together"

"Ahh, I see. What position are you and that lady you speak of?"

"I am head of Guard and Defence Operations for the castle. She was the daughter of one of the higher ranking people here. We both married, thanks to your father, and had a small child"

"I see…"

"Sadly, my wife was taken by one of _them _a year ago"

"Them?"

Ignoring my question he slowly stopped and turned to a huge door on the right. It didn't bother me that he ignored my question. Must've hurt him deeply to really do so. So I didn't really want to push him on. Any friend of my father's is a friend of mine. Slowly the doors opened to reveal a vast library of books that boggled my mind. It lasted 2 floors and the shelves had to have at least 1,00 books each back and front. They almost rose to the ceiling.

"Here it is, Cloud, the countries largest library right here in the castle. Now lets find your employer"

"Yes, we shall"

I saw his face beaming with happiness as we wove around the numerous shelves.

"Hiromi, there was a reason you volunteered to bring me here isn't there?"

"Yes, there is…and there she is right now"

I looked to where he was suggesting and there on an old lady's lap laid a small girl maybe two or three years old. She was intently listening to the old lady, but stopped as she saw Hiromi.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, how's my little princess?"

"Daddy!" she said as she hugged him around the neck as he picked her up.

Must be too young to know words. He conversed a little with his daughter as he looked at me and pointed at me.

"See, that's Cloud, my best friend's son, say hi"

She looked a little scared of me, maybe because of my sword or my slit eyes staring at her. I felt bad for the young child so I unstraped my sword and set it down on a wall far, far away from them and walked back to the girl. She didn't seem so much afraid of me and as best as I could I reached out for her and she reached out back. She held around my neck and held me tight as I gazed on how beautiful this child was.

"See, Cloud, she likes you now"

"Yea she doe-" suddenly… she grabbed one of my locks of hair running down my face and pulled…_HARD_

"Ouch, Ouch"

"Aww isn't that cute, princess, stop pulling Cloud's hair"

"Ok!" she said with a smile, but I couldn't help smiling back

Soon a man looking like is early fifties early forties came up to me. He was wearing a lab clothes alone with a long white coat.

"Come, princess, let them talk and let's go get a snack"

"Ok, Daddy"

As I saw them walk out the huge library doors I heard a name that would come to me a later time in life once again…

"Ack, Kairi, don't pull my…" and with that the gates shut

---------------------

AN: How's that? A new chapter to draw people in. I'm a drug addict when it comes to reviews :D. Hope you like the surprise and I'm already on chapter 5/6 of my story so more reviews faster they come :D Please review and enjoy your day :D

Next Chapter: Cloud meets Aerith

Preview:

"His eyes stared off onto the ceiling. Slit as to anticipate something so great. I was growling inwardly about those he talked about. They had seemed very dangerous and deadly. Does he talk about those strange incidents around the castle? I had to find out myself…"


	3. Chapter 3

I turned my attention back to the man. He was very tall and he had brown hair with a little bit of gray, I guess due to his age. He was standing a little bit taller then me and had broad shoulders. His eyes showed years of experience in whatever field he was brought up in. I respectfully bowed to the man remembering my mother's words of 'respect a man with eyes of wisdom'…

"Sir, may you be my employer?"

"Please, child, do not bow. My name is Hiroyuki. Just Hiro for short"

"Sure thing, Hiro"

"So you are the known mercenary, Cloud, am I correct son?"

"Yes, you are, my father is the legendary Kazama"

"Yes, I do know. Hardly anyone forgets a man like Kazama""You are right, but on to business. Seeing how you guys showed and paid me 5,000 up front and more later. I would figure this is a high importance to the people of the castle""Yes. My daughter…no… my niece. She needs protection""Hiro, why did you say your daughter first?"

"I've been her guardian for most of her life, I cannot help to call my niece my daughter sometimes. She is very special to me and my sister…her parents died not too long ago from a disease called Star-Scar."

Star-Scar? I've been told only two people have died because of that. It was an unknown disease that had effected two people in the world. Who would've known that I would know such people…

"Anyways, she needs protection. How long and from whom"

"How long? For as long as I need it for. Do not worry I will pay you and your friends four times as I have given you earlier each. I will also pay for food and anything else you may need. I just need you to protect her with your life. She's very special to me and I want her to stay safe"

Woah. _Four _times as much? that's 20,000 that's enough for me to quit and go on vacation and he would even have to pay for food. But there had to be a catch…I finally caught it…

"But Hiro, you never answered my question…from who?"

"_Them_…those who have no hearts, learking beneath the very floor as we speak. I fear that they would rebel soon. Ansem has turned mad. He will unleash something that we could never comprehend…"

His eyes stared off onto the ceiling. Slit as to anticipate something so great. I was growling inwardly about those he talked about. They had seemed very dangerous and deadly. Does he talk about those strange incidents around the castle? I had to find out myself…

"I see…now how will we go about this business"

"You will take her in and you will live with her in your house"

"Wait…what?! Live with her?"

"Yes…The castle is not safe from anyone anymore…I cannot take a chance…You must take care of her in your household…If you do not own a house I will surely be glad to get one for you"

"No…The house passed on by my mother will do…"

"Great! I will leave you to know my niece. She's on the third floor balcony. I'm sure that Hiromi and his daughter will show you the way, now if you please excuse me"

He turned and went back upstairs to the second floor and grabbed three books on his way and sat down and read. I turned to leave as I bowed to him and left for the door. It had taken me quite a while to reach the door as the damn library was too much of a maze. The red, blue, pink binders everywhere. I get lost here trying to find the door let alone find a stupid book. After a few tries I found myself at the door to the library. I opened to see Hiromi and his daughter, Kairi, playing with a small ball in the large hallway. She stopped and looked at me and then threw the ball at her father. Boy was she a fiesty one. As I turned around to close the door I realized a whole row of red books had two green books mixed within…I guess someone forgot how to organize…

"So, Cloud, did you find out what your mission was?"

"Yes, yes I did. I have to protect a girl for a indefinite time. Hiro said she was on the third floor"

"Oh, yes I know where she is. Here let me guide you there…Kairi would you like to come along?"

She gave a nod and then suddenly reached out to me. Surprised and taken back at how the girl took such a quick liking to me I picked her up and carried her on my shoulders as we walked to the room. The hallways were with such elegance and royalty. A red carpet lined the middle of the hallway with gold trimmings and a golden line through the middle. The huge walls covered in elegant statues and paintings. Lit candles brimming near the ceiling hung down as it was our light on the long hallway. As we turned for the stairs I noticed the sun shining out…I had not realized that it had almost become sunset…

The spiral stair cases had where made of a beautiful wood polishing with the same carpet as the ones in the hall. Beautiful stones on the wall signified the wall with a spiral of lit candles lighting the stairs. I had imagined one falling down these steps and not stopping. Such a scary case to be involved with. Meanwhile, Kairi had been laughing as she bounced on my head because of the bouncing motion I had been doing while I had been walking on the stairs. Hiromi had been laughing too as we walked up the last few steps onto the third floor. Nothing different about this floor except it had more windows to look upon the country with. More paintings and scriptures filled the hallway. As we stopped by a door Kairi had motioned to get off and I had let her down. She moved to her father hugged him and he picked her up and put her in the same fashion as I, upon the head. I smiled at the father-daughter moment as I did not want to interrupt and knocked on the door…

"Hello, miss?"

No, reply came. Suddenly, something had popped in the back of my head…'_them_'…maybe…I had to find out. I just remembered that I had left my sword in the library and I had no backup weapon, except for my fists. I had gotten my fist balled up and ready for what may be next door. I ushered Kairi and Hiromi back and I slowly turned the knob. To my surprise it was unlocked and with that thought I opened the door slowly and closed it.

Inside was a beautiful gallery of drapes and pillows. All filled with shades of red and white. See through drapes depicting something of a Arabian design intrigued my mind. It looked so beautiful and the smell was so heavenly, it smelled like fresh flowers from a garden.

The pink and red drapes grew a soft orange as the sunset had peeked through the many bedrooms and flourished the surrounding insides. Just then I saw a figure standing on a balcony. I recognize it as a female girl about my height maybe around my age. I slowly walked easing up my step as I slowly approached the girl. I had gone to the doors of the balcony as a small drape, barely visable as the orange touched it, blocked my way. The doors were open to let in a gentle forest air sweep the room. For a moment, the drapes lifted up in the wind and I saw a vision of beauty.

Her back was to me as her soft-looking silky hair caressed her shoulders and her back as she leaned on the edge of the balcony. She had been wearing a soft pink dress that had been cut about knee length and she wore a small belt around her waist and a bow upon her back. She wore no shoes as she stood barefoot as she stood on the stone balcony. The soft orange, pink and purple glow of the sunset seemly curved to her very body. Her body glowed with radiance and she looked like an angel.

She had birds all around her as her soft, barely audible voice spoke out as she was seemingly conversing with the birds as they chirped back to her words. Her voice was that of a melody softly spoke upon. A gentle harmony filled her voice as she spoke. Lips moving like a temping sin, so inviting, but I would seemingly lose my soul if my lips touched hers. As the wind died out my vision was obscure again by the slow draping of the curtains. I then decided to make my move to this vision of beauty…

I carefully move the drapes and walked onto the stone balcony. I slowly made my way to the vision of a goddess and heard her softly sing with the birds…a unforgettable sound and rhythm…

Clouds swaying in the swift, gentle air

Swaying softly the strands of my silky hair

Caressing the earth in its full bloom

The earth is calling me softly…like the wolf to the moon…

Those lyrics, that voice. Was she the one in the garden? I would soon learn the answer as she turned around

"Oh my, who do we have here?"

I couldn't say anything…she had not looked like an angel…she was an angel. She was leaning on the balcony with her hands on the rail looking at me with a smile on her face. A soft smile with those devilish lips and her sexy hips…she looked so beautiful to me…I couldn't describe my beauty to you in these childish words…because no words simply match. Her deep green eyes searching into mine. A trance of ecstasy seaming through the veins in my soul. Her bird friends long forgotten and have flown off into the forest. The touch of the sunset highlighting her hair, her face, her whole body. It made me shiver under the unpure thoughts running through my head. The pink clouds around her body…they seemed to make wings…Yes, truly she was no still is an angel…

"Hello?"

Oh shi-, the question. I must've been staring at her for quite a while

"I am sorry. My words have escaped my breath under the beauty. My name is Cloud Strife. I am a mercenary hired by Hiroyuki to protect you with my life"

I knelt down on one knee and bowed my head. A gesture I learned by my mother to royalty in the castle. I accidentally found out the words that had been said and felt a little heat come to my cheeks as I understood what I had just confessed

"My, you don't have to stand, Cloud-san."

I slowly stood up and looked at her face. I swore I saw a small blush upon her face…

"Please Miss…"

"Oh, sorry, Aerith Gainsborough" she smiled and curtsied

"Aerith, please drop the honor, I am not of a higher class…Just call me Cloud"

"Sure thing, Cloud, and I am too are of no nobility, please just refer to me as Aerith"

"Sure thing" I said and smiled…again I swore she blushed

"Let's go inside Cloud and talk to each other…"

"I would like to, but I enjoy the company of nature"

I walked up to the balcony and sniffed the air of the beautiful country underneath me. The smell of the Sakura trees, the forest they gave off a hint of purity to the world. The view of the sunset filled fields and forest slowly compelled me to smile and enjoy what I had seen. I slowly felt a gentle touch upon my back. And I turned to see her hand slowly rest against my back as she stood next to me. Her hand left my back as she leaned her weight on the railing. We just took in a moment to enjoy the moment together…suddenly I found myself being nostalgic…

"My mother once said that…-"

"-…we are a beautiful part of nature and like nature we are meant to live"

I was stunned…how did she know what my mother said…

"How did you know…"

"The great Kazama, Hiromi had once said those words to me as he found me one night on the balcony. He told me his friend, the legendary mercenary, Kazama, had said this to him. I guess he knew your mother…"

I smiled at my father's tribulations in the castle and Hiromi's loyalty, but it turned into a hollow, deep smile as I remembered my mother…

"Yes, she did know Kazama, because she was his wife"

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Cloud, I didn't know. Sorry! Please, let me excuse myself"

I would've let her go, but something compelled me to make her stay. After she quickly bowed in regret she tried to run, but I caught her by the wrist and pulled her in. I couldn't figure out what was happening to me. Because I ended up hugging her in an embrace. I noticed a blush creep up to her face and a blush to mine. This isn't something I had always experienced.

"It's allright…I'm happy to know my mother's wise words are in someone like you"

She smiled happily as she hugged me back. We were complete strangers, yet, I felt we knew each other for an eternity. And maybe, just maybe, she felt the same way about me. After a while in silence, we separated and went inside. I had become night and I felt a shiver on her body so I had ushered her in and closed the balcony doors behind us. We came to sit on a small table across from each other. Her small garden of flowers softly kissed my senses as I felt the scent on my nose. We sat talking to each other, almost like good old friends, I had explained her my mission to protect her without the part of her father telling me about the enemies. She had explained to me what she did in the castle.

She was a researcher of all the books in the library and was an apprentice to Hiroyuki. I was surprised a girl of her age reading so many books, I knew that I never liked books. Even though mother used to scream at me for not reading them during school. I really didn't care, I knew I couldn't go to college and I had to take care of my mother and that's what I did, till the day she died. After maybe a three hour conversation with my new roommate I heard a slight knocking at my door. She opened the door to reveal Hiromi and Kairi at the door.

****

Crap!

I had completely forgot about them. I bowed many times in forgiveness, but he waved it off as he left 10 minutes after I closed the door because Kairi was hungry. Kairi ran to Aerith and hugged her and Aerith picked her up. Soon Aerith put her down and she ran to Aerith's garden and plucked out a small daffodil and reached out to Aerith. She put the flower between Aerith's ear and her hair and smiled. I smiled sweetly as I remember that I had once put a flower in my mother's hair. It had been a rose given to me by my father to give to her on her birthday. Though those memories were once long ago. I couldn't help, but to see that my mother's spirit in person like Aerith. Hiromi bowed in apologies, but said that it had been Kairi's bed time and he would've put her to sleep soon.

Though Kairi complained and wanted to sleep with Aerith tonight which Hiromi only smiled and said ok. Kairi brought Aerith to her bed and they began to play. I caught Aerith's attention and said sweet dreams to her as she wish me the same thing. Hiromi bowed as a thanks to Aerith and closed the door behind me as we walked out of the room…

"It's funny"

"Hiromi? What is it?"

"Aerith is such a kind lady, she really is. Reminds me of the way Kazama described your mother"

"Yes, I know, they might not look the same, but her spirit as the same as my mothers"

"Yes it truly is…shall you rest for the night, Cloud?"

"Yes, I'm dead tired today and I need a rest for tomorrow, we are leaving. But, could we go to the library first I forgot my sword" I replied with embarrassment

"Yeah, of course. Here follow this way…Right here"

I found him opening double doors to reveal a network of what seemed to be elevators hung on strings. The strings glowed with such brightness, like lights on a shop. They seemed to be holding the elevators and directing their path. Such a elaborate networking of such complicated devices could've taken years and years to plan. I found myself again at awe of how this building kept surprising me. The library, now this and, of course, Aerith.

"Here step with me here Cloud"

"Allright"

Suddenly, I felt weird then in a moment's flash I found myself in the elevator that instantly moved without a bump just like it floated on the wire…I could only describe it in a few words…

"What the fu-"

"These here are the Inner Coil Elevators or ICE as we call them. We called them ICE because of those wires they emit a bright blue and white glow like ice"

And in another's moment flash I found myself in a small hallway closed by a door in the end

"Here we go, the library. Go get your sword and come back here"

"Alright"

I opened the doors to see a busy library…eerily empty and silent. Not a single soul I sensed and it was dark as night. Only the small glow of the candles lighting my way. Hastily, I found myself on the second floor running onto the first and searched for my sword. I found it in a moments time and jumped to the second floor. I walked to the elevator and closed the doors behind me. Not seeing that shadows that feared my presence

"Good, you got your sword now let me bring you to your room to retire for the night."

"Allright"

In such a short time, after the a few ICE trips I found myself in the same position as the library but this time it had only 1 door. I said my goodnight to Hiromi and he said goodnight to me and left a sentence in the air.

"Speaking of which, To reach Aerith's floor take the 5th elevator from your right all the way up…"

Before I had a chance to comment he had vanished. Good thing too, I had a little heat at my cheeks. I opened the door to see a large room. Elegantly done with long drapes and tall windows on one side. A King sized bed with drapes had been located on the right side. I sighed in long anticipation of sleeping and started to take off my buckles and straps.

After removing my shoulder plate I took off my socks and walked to the bed while taking off my shirt and pants leaving myself in my boxes and crept into bed. I laid the sword on the ground next to me out of habit and just for emergency case. Though fighting in my boxers wouldn't be a great thing either. I slowly rest my head on the comfy pillows letting the softness draw me in. I looked to the ceiling and thought jumbled in my head. Aerith, Yuffie, Squall, Kairi, Himori, Hiro, and did I mention Aerith?

I thought about the people in my life and how much they meant to me. And looking forward to the days with Aerith at my house. It would be a long time with anyone in my house and it would take some getting used to. Suddenly those impure thoughts plagued my mind and I furiously waved them off. Soon, sleep covered my eyes and my muscles relaxed and found myself about to sleep. Suddenly a thought came to my mind…

"Why did we use the stairs why not the elevators?!"

--------------

AN: How did you guys like it? I know I've been a little late with it, but I was waiting for more reviews. I hope you guys love it and I'll update faster with more reviews :D.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:I'm sorry I took so long to update holds fists in air stupid spy ware. I hope you love this chapter and there will be many more to come! muttersStupidSchoolmutters

Enjoy :D

Sometime during the night and in the very, very early morning, much to my dismay. I heard a slight noise running inside the castle. I abruptly opened my eyes to sense the new danger that had approached. Out of pure instinct I jumped out of bed and looked around. My eyes searching every corner of the darkness. Only having the light of the moon aiding my search. After looking for signs of danger, I turned on the lights and found out that nothing had been strange in the room. Everything had been the same place as I left it, including the clothes on the floor. I was about to sleep once again when I heard a faint noise…it was something so evil…

"…_them_…"

I put on my gear minus the small belts only bringing my shoulder plate and leaving the guards on my waist. I brought up the idea of having a sword, but I had to get there in a hurry so my fists had to be my weapon. I quickly opened my door and remembered what Hiromi said. I muttered to myself over and over again about finding the fifth elevator and after a few hastily minutes I had found it. I activated the ICE and quickly sped up to the third floor. I flew open the doors and look to my left and right in the hallway. I had found nothing there. I slowly walked my way, using my experience not making a single sound… As I felt something cold touch my shoulder. I had turned around quickly to see…

Nothing…no one…nothing… was there. Just a long dark hallway, with eerie art and the light of the candles helping me find my way. What I had not noticed was a sudden movement in the wall…the darkness moved to reveal a window glowing brightly with the moonlight. I drew myself closer to the doors which held the sleeping Aerith and Kairi. I was tense and had all my senses on alert as I felt a eerie, darkness showering the hallway. Though, I couldn't pinpoint the location. I knew something, someone was around here. The halls were deathly silent, only the silent chirping of the crickets and the flickering of the candles plagued my ears. I drew closer to her door as I noticed the lights of the bedroom seeping through the cracks of the doors. Like a doorway to heaven I mused. I kept walking till I had reached the front door. My deep breath silent and slow, not to disturb her…or the enemy. My hand slowly reached the knob as I gave it a slight turn. It had been locked. Nothing to worry about here. I vaguely saw a break in so at least she and the child was safe. But, before I turned around the door slowly opened to reveal a person in the doorway. My eyes flinched at the new light, but my eyes adjusted to see a figure…

"Oh! Cloud! What are you doing here? And so early?"

"Aerith! Whew you scared the living crap out of me. I heard some strange sounds upstairs so I had to check on you first before I checked the rest of the castle…"

"Aw, how sweet."

Suddenly, a sudden heat rush came upon me. I wasn't sick or anything like that. But…Aerith was wearing a beautiful pink night gown. I was plagued by unlawful thoughts on what she wore underneath. Soon, I had woken up from the small dream and looked Aerith in the eyes. She blushed at what she noticed she was wearing and quickly close the door only to leave a small crack to show her face.

"Hehe…Would you like to come in for a snack?"

She was red like a cherry…

"Sorry Aerith, but, please, sleep quickly as we leave first thing tomorrow. I will check the rest of halls before I take my leave to rest. Please sleep well…"

"Aww, allright, Goodnight then, Cloud"

She gave me a hug goodnight, forgetting what she had worn.

"Goodnight, Aerith"

I began to walk away into the shadows as I heard her soft voice say…

"Sweet dreams"

And the sound of a click. Happy to know she's fond of me now I thought to myself. I was still on high alert as I searched the rest of the third floor halls. I had seen nothing peculiar besides the eerie almost never ending darkness of the hall. It seemed to never end. I had finally gave up on leaving the candles of the halls to light my way. I slowly put my hand out in front of me and concentrated my thoughts on my palm. Soon, a small flame sparked in my hand and then I had put more concentration into it and soon it was a massive flame. I thanked Squall silently as I remembered this small technique he showed me.

The flame was a sort of magic very rare to find in the world. They said magic had two more stages of -ra and -ga. Which I had no clue whatsoever that meant. The flame would burn those I meant to burn, but to those I let it touch it was cool as midnight air. They had said it was meant so that in battle it could never start fires accidentally. Just leave a charred mark at where it had hit. With the fire in my palms I slowly moved down the west staircases.

The staircases seemed to have been more lit then usual. I had reached the ground floor a few minutes later. I took a slowly step onto the hallway. I looked around and I had seen where my first encounter with the soldiers of the castle and Hiromi. I barely moved I notice a faint noise coming from the basement. I looked down the staircases in an attempt to locate the noise. Just then I noticed a light fading out behind me. It had been one of the candles.

Just then I noticed, the whole hallway had been unlit. The candles had been burned out, but the ones in the staircases had still been lit. And they were very different in length compared to the ones in the hall. They were still newly lit, which means I was right about the sound coming from the ground. I squeezed my right hand with the fire and it engulfed my hand in fire. The glove laid unburned as the fire surrounding my fist slowly faded out. It just became a small glow upon my hand. I slowly made my way to the basement which I found was only the next floor down. It seemed no matter how far this castle goes up there is only a single basement…or so I thought.

I reached the basement floor and reached out to the door knob. I pulled it back slowly to reveal nothing but the ICE systems. My mind told me to go back, but then the sound of a scream…it wasn't a scream for help, but it was a dark scream. Words…could not describe the power and evil behind a scream like that. I soon found myself running onto the first ICE and taking it down the castle as far as I could. I soon found myself phased out of the ICE and onto some a small path to another ten feet high double doors. I heard a small crackle of bolts and electricity…then I heard it…

I heard a scream of a girl.

Without thought, I had rushed in under instinct to the noise. Then I saw it, a huge hall, with cathedral high ceilings. Pained in an eerie gothic, with gargoyles and dark colors around it. Then I saw him. A tall tan man with white hair slick back. It was Ansem… He had in his hands a sleeping girl. I saw him lift her into a slot on the sides and suddenly dark crystals came over her and I swore they froze her into place. I finally notice that in horror, I completely missed 2 other girls inside those icy chambers. One had a gorgeous blonde hair and a beautiful blue gown, the other had a long yellow skirt and a blue shirt with puffy shoulders. The one just placed into a new chamber had a beautiful gown of white with blond hair tightly wrapped in a bun. I looked in horror and disgust and without my mind thinking I opening my bloody mouth…

"**ANSEM**, What are the fu-"

"WHAT?! Who are you child"

"Tell me first what are you doing"

"Silly child, why should I tell the likes of you my awesome plan. To find the door to darkness"

His laugh…it sounded like _his _no…they don't look the same. But both are in the same business…evil…

"Release them you fiend"

"Ha, you wish you mortal fool."

And with that ending tons of dark shadows appeared around me. They formed a weird shape of eyes and antennas. Their only words were the few squeaks that they did. Soon I found them jumping all on top of me. God, I wished I had brought my sword with me. I threw quick stance on and let out a huge fireball to a huge group of shadows which vanished on contact. I started to run from the group gathering them all into a line.

Then I had started my offensive…

The first few fell down with a quick sweep of my legs. On the ground a few jumped over my kick and attempted to hit me over it which I replied to with a uppercut smoothly put into right after the sweep. Soon I had them all around me and I had been punching, kicking and twirling my way through the darkness. But I soon realized that the odds were heavily in their favor. From only 10 dark figures to more then 50, but I couldn't give up. I started fighting and kicking my way through the endless clouds of dark figures. Five ran behind to try to tackle me, but I ran up a wall and kicked a few on my way down and had roundhouse kicked the few that were still in the air. But for every one I killed three more had been replaced and soon I had found myself on one knee on the ground. I had been surrounded by more then 100 dark figures when Ansem faced me and looked at me straight into the eyes…

"Foolish mortal, you know you could not win. I should finish you off right now. But I won't. Not out of mercy of such a pitiless foul, but you shall suffer as everyone will. Slow, painful, and in a blink of an eye"

He sounded like _him _ again. I couldn't take anymore of it. Using my anger to fuel my body I had ran to him in a fury of rage and tried to hit him. But my body was crumpled upon as I found myself being piled by hundreds of dark figures. I looked out to him and balled my fists to him…

"It isn't over yet…"

"Foolish mortal, it has already been decided…_I'll come back and finish you off_"

And with that I blacked out…

I woke up in my bed and jumped out. I had realized what I had went through and many thoughts ran my mind. Had this been a dream? Was it? It had felt too real to be a dream. I rubbed my face and found out that I had been sweating in my sleep. I walked to the bathroom and washed face. I looked at the clock and it said it was early morning. I couldn't go back to sleep after that. Not after a dream like that. I found myself thinking about what he had said. He had said the same exact thing to me. It must've been a dream I thought. It couldn't be real. I have no proof and why did I end up waking up in my bed. My clothes and my gear is were I left it last night. But why did I get a feeling it wasn't a vision or a dream. But it was real…Maybe it was getting to my head. Maybe I'm still freaked out about that incident…I subconsciously rubbed my shoulder…I laid back on the bed and looked up onto the ceiling. I couldn't tell if it was a dream or not. My mind says it was a dream but my heart says it wasn't. Who to acknowledge…

"Ouch"

Something had hit my eye…I had picked it off my head and I stared in shock

"This is Aerith's hair…"


	5. Chapter 5

It was 10 something in the morning. I haven't slept at since I woke up last night from that so called 'dream'. I vaguely remembered what had happened. I couldn't remember a lot since I woke up and it slowly escaped my mind. I only knew that it felt so real and the dark shadows. This dark figure had stood above me and whispered something that I couldn't bear to here time and time again.

"I'll come back and finish you off"

Those words…not from _him_… but said again by another person. I closed my eyes and wished for the emotional pain go away. I subconsciously rubbed my shoulder. It had began to bled. It had a habit of being red or even sometimes bleeding when I thought about that time. I shook the thoughts out of my head and back on other parts of the dream.

"…Dream…"

I said it out loud to focus my thoughts on the words. However, I couldn't focus my mind on it because…maybe because it wasn't a dream. What had bugged me was that what I had last night wasn't mine…Aerith's hair had gotten on me…I had gone through many ideas in my head. One was that I had somehow found myself in Aerith's bed…

I stood up from my spot on the floor. I had my head rested on the edge of the bed. I had my sword in my hands and it had helped me stand up, like a cane. I looked on the bed remembering that theory I came up with earlier and looked at the bed. Nope no Aerith, though…

"Cloud, wake up, not now"

I scolded myself for thinking such perverted thoughts. I sat myself back on the floor and looked to the ceiling. I followed the arch ceiling, enriched with a golden chandelier. Beautiful paintings upon the ceilings. I was lost within the many candles that lit on the chandelier, their quiet orange glow quieting my eyes and closing them in a peaceful retreat. I unconsciously flew through my memories. I came upon the face of my mother and I quietly murmured something to myself…

"Please, mother, watch over me"

Suddenly, I had just realized something about my dream. Aerith…she hugged me in it…is…Is that how I got her hair on me? It was the only possibility, but, then again, I hugged her yesterday when we first met. Unbeknownst to me, a blush crept up as I remembered it. I had to ask her when I meet her toda-…Huh?

"Cloud, are you awake?"

Oh it was a knock, speak of the dev- angel. I decided to ask her when she came in.

"Yea I'm awake, you can come in"

She walked in. She was wearing a simple sundress, it was a light shade of purple, it could've gone for pink but I didn't think this way. Her hair was in one simple braid with pink ribbon on top. Her bangs showing her face. She was wearing some kind of shoes, they were brown and looked like boots, but I hardly think a girl like her would wear boots. She looked like…like…a commoner…

"Morning, Cloud, how was your night?"

"It was interesting"

"Oh, did you find anything last night?"

She picked up on the subject I was about to ask. It would've been kinda awkward if I did ask her about seeing her last night. I thank my mom for watching over me…

"Last night?"

"Yea, don't you remember? You went to check up on me and Kairi and then you said you'd walk around"

So I was right, it wasn't a dream at all. Holy shi- this is getting me worried. The darkness is coming forth…

"Oh yea, sorry I had completely forgotten. So why did you come speak to me?"

"I was telling you that breakfast has been served and we are to eat"

"Hey! Who's in command here?"

We smiled at the comment and just enjoyed the moment, after a minute I decided to ask her something.

"What's with the clothes? You look like one of us, not the princess of something"

"First off, I'm not a princess. Second, its to keep low, what would you think of your town knowing someone from the castle is with you. They would make a big fuss"

She had a point. Not a lot of people in Town know people in the castle. Anyone who goes to the castle their close relatives move in too. The only people that Town knows in the castle are the guards and many servants who come down to buy food for the chef. If she had worn something elegant they would know right away that she was a person from the castle.

"Well lets go, right after breakfast we'll make our way to Town and my home…well our home"

Goddamn I sound like a newlywed. She agreed and helped me get up. I felt a little sore seeing I haven't moved from that spot for about 5 hours and my legs were probably asleep by now. She went to the bathroom, and complained something about her hair. I went to my armor and started to put my boots on, then the belts then the metal guards. I was lucky enough that when my scar bled I wiped off the blood and put the shoulder guard so I couldn't be reminded of it. Soon after I finished she gotten out of the bathroom with a smile. I had no clue what she had done, but she seemed the same. I decided to keep my mouth shut as I fastened my sword to my back and ushered her out he door and closed it. I found myself 5 minutes later on a grand hallway. I presumed that it was a main corridor as many servants coming in and out of the halls with boxes of whatnots. The hall was the same as many other halls, except it was wider then the ones I've traveled in. Many paintings of scenery flowed across the stone walls and the candles were blown out, as the natural glow of the sun peaked upon the many windows. The orange glow seeping into the floor and her skin. Giving a natural glow to the environment, it was a nice warm feeling. She was a few steps ahead of me as we walked down the hallway. Her hands behind her back and her hair swaying back and forth in that braid of hers. She was nodding and saying hello to many people who walked down the hallways. Soon we reached maybe half the hallway as she opened the doors to a large, majestic room. Two very long dinner tables were in the room all seated by many, many people. Whom I presumed were very important people. And on one end, a figure sat, he seemed familiar, his eyes, his face, his skin. I knew I saw him somewhere. His white hair was so frightening familiar…

"Cloud?…Cloud…You awake?"

"Oh, sorry, which way are we going?"

"Over here"

She led me to a small door to the side of the grand room into a small, but still large room with many long dinner tables. There had to be at least 100 tables inside. It reminds me…of school…

"Um…"

"Yeah, I know it's almost like school again huh?"

"Yeah, if you throw in about 10 million munny into just lunch"

She laughed at my commend and she led me to a long table filled with variety of cuisine fit only for…well people better then commoners. She grabbed some china plates and gave me one and we both got our share of foods. They looked better then what Town has to offer… She looked around, almost seemingly trying to find something, then she moved quickly towards the end of the room. She was greeted by many, **many**, people who knew her…

"A lot of people know you Aerith"

"Yeah, I'm known as the castle's 'flower girl' because I spend a lot of my time tending the plants on castle grounds."

"Ahh, I see"

She and I shared a little moment together of happiness

"And it seems that a lot of people know you, Cloud"

And it seems it did. Who wouldn't notice a man strapped in armor with a huge sword down his back. I could hear people whisper about me, and what I was doing with a girl like her. Some wanted to know if I was a commoner and how did I get in the castle. Others said that I was a child of a famous hero…

"No, they only know my father, I'm known as the hero's kid"

She stopped and she looked at me with a smile

"Soon, they will know you by your name, and know you for who you are"

I was taken back at that. No one ever said anything like that to me with the exception of a few people. She was a very perceptive person. I think I'm already enjoying our time together. Soon enough, we stopped at a table. She waved at her 'father' or her uncle or whatever. She gave him a kiss and told him about leaving later. Soon right after we ate. Besides that breakfast had been very silent with the exception of a couple people asking who I am or the people at the other side talking. The food, by the way, wasn't as great as anything I've ever tasted. Even Yuffie's cooking was better then this, and she rarely cooks. What I wouldn't give for one of her omelets. Soon enough, I didn't notice, but everyone had left and it was only Hiro, Aerith and myself. We took a quiet stroll through the hallway, through the ICE and into the hallway near the door. All the while we were talking about the petty stuff like animals, books, and history, while Hiro hugged his neice all the way there. Soon we…well Hiromi had found us and knew that we were leaving soon. Kairi was all tearful and crying and Aerith picked her from her father's arms and carried her kissing her many times before we left. And soon we would…

We arrived at the door and it opened to reveal the morning sun coming up, the quiet orange glow had begun to take shape into the bright annoying light of noon, but the clouds, I realized, had been moving quiet quickly and maybe they would block the sun out. And now we had to leave before it gets any late. Aerith had said her tearful goodbyes to Kairi, and I promised Kairi that she could with us to the River Night Fair and she squeaked with glee. Aerith had hugged her father and Hiromi and I shook their hands telling them they could visit anytime. I wrote down my address for them and handed it to them. Kairi gave me a hug, in which she squeezed the air out of me. We turned to leave before something unexpected happened…

"Cloud"

Someone had called me. I turned around seeing Hiromi and Hiroyuki bowing down to me and Kairi cutely trying to copy her father. I was taken back, this was a sign of respect and I, being a lower class, should be bowing to them. Not them to me.

"Please…Cloud…Regard my daughter, she is not known of your world, please take care of her. She is my world"

I was taken back by Hiroyuki's statement…his niece yet she's his whole world…

"Cloud, Aerith may not know what your world, please take care of her. She's like another daughter of mine and she's so close to Kairi. It would devastate her if something happened to Aerith. Please guard her with your life"

Hiromi…

"I will, Hiromi"

Suddenly she came up to me hugged me. I bent down and picked Kairi up and she hugged me hard, I could feel her tears down my cheek.

"Clou-niichan, I wuv Aer-neechan. Keep her safe for me?"

"Sure thing, sweety. I promise you" I whispered in her ear

She looked me in the eye with her hand in front and her pinky out

"Pinky promise?"

….

__

"Mommy, will you always protect me?"

"Sweety, I will always be here with you. No matter what"

"Pinky promise mommy?" he stuck his pinky out and she smiled beautifully

"Oh, Cloud, I…"

….

"…promise"

----------


End file.
